


嚣张Chapter 73.5

by hczszg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 嚣张 - Freeform, 巫哲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hczszg/pseuds/hczszg
Summary: 补档——！是小鱼小鸡的第一次





	嚣张Chapter 73.5

丁霁觉得脑子有点不清醒，但又很清楚地知道现在正在干什么。

他正跟林无隅一块倒在床上接吻，并且一会将要发生什么比采蘑菇更加没羞没臊的事，这事儿甚至是他提出来的。

虽然有点没准备好，逃跑未果又直接被林无隅捞了回来，但仔细一想还有点庆幸——这样好像比他洗好了出来，俩人面对面躺好，再来段开场白要好一点。

怎么说是省去了一段尴尬过程。

林无隅感觉怀里湿漉漉的小乌鸡在走神，于是不轻不重地在他舌头上咬了一下。

“林无隅我看你他妈就是属狗的。”丁霁含糊不清地贴着他的嘴唇说到，于是也在他下唇上啃了一口。

“你考虑清楚再说话，”林无隅笑了笑，一路亲到了丁霁的脖子——这人的颈部曲线真的很性感，“过了今天，鸡哥也是被狗日过的鸡了，了不起。”

“……你是不是欠收拾？”

林无隅挑了一下眉，一边啃着丁霁的锁骨，一边用手指在他腰窝打转。

“来啊，收拾我。”

说这话时，他还腾出一只手掐了一把丁霁的大腿根。

丁霁不说话了，干脆躺平了扭开头认他摸。

直到林无隅拧开润滑的盖子，沾了一手滑溜溜的液体探向他臀缝的时候，丁霁还是没忍住绷紧了小腹。

“你等…”

“放松点，别怂啊鸡哥。”林无隅安抚地吻了吻他的腰窝，“这还没开始呢。”

丁霁还想说什么，结果林无隅已经把手指挤进去了，一个没忍住就哼了一声。

这一声哼得很不鸡哥。无论是微微颤抖的声线还是上扬的尾音，都更像只撒娇的小动物。

丁霁光速捂住嘴。林无隅低声骂了句，强忍着直接操哭他的念头，用状元的最后一丝理智扩张。

小乌鸡能鼓起勇气主动提出来让他很受用，林无隅当然不能让他难受。

但是丁霁不知道是被身后作乱的手指搞得神志不清，还是突然抽风，没头没脑地脱口而出:“你居然能直接找到…我还怕你对不准。”

这么一句话把两人都干愣了。丁霁其实只是在脑子里想一想，但是嘴突然失控了。林无隅则不知道该做出什么反应。

这种诡异的气氛持续了两秒，他俩突然同时笑了起来。

“你是不是想把我笑软？”林无隅勾着丁霁的脖子，在他嘴唇上啃了一口，下面又塞进去一根手指。

尴尬的氛围被这一通哭笑不得的插曲打断了。丁霁挑眉笑了一下，于是抬起膝盖在林无隅下面蹭了蹭。

“这样还能软吗？”

他甚至能感觉到林无隅的呼吸一瞬间出现了变化……还有下体。

他看着身下的人，面色潮红，嘴唇被自己亲的有点肿，白皙的皮肤上布满了口水和吻痕，甚至还露出了一个暧昧十足的笑。

啧，小神童可能不知道自己现在有多色情。

于是林无隅伸手握住丁霁的性器撸动了几下，对他放出了第一句狠话。

“你给我等着。”

——————————————————

“我…操…”

自从被填满的不适一点点变成难以启齿的酥痒和快感时，他感觉自己连对焦都做不到了。

林无隅搂着他的肩膀，一下一下地往深处顶，动作青涩而又毫无章法，但还是拼命维持摇摇欲坠的理智，尽量小心一点。

“你…嗯…”丁霁被他顶得一句完整的话都说不出来，干脆吸了口气，伸手揽过林无隅的脖子，一边喘一边在他耳边说:

“猛一点啊，无隅哥哥，还怕操坏了吗？”

林无隅愣了愣，忍不住埋在他颈窝里亲了一口。

无论是在生活中还是在这种事儿上，丁霁真的都是一个很可爱很体贴的人。

“怕吗？”

丁霁笑了笑，猛地夹紧了后穴。

“你说呢？”

林无隅轻声“啧”了一下。

“……你激我呢？”

“对，就是激你。”丁霁又一次贴近他的耳边，用气音说道:“来操我啊，哥哥。”

“你最好别后悔。”

没了顾忌，林无隅的动作比刚刚猛多了，一下一下碾着丁霁要命的点往里操，丁霁一开始还能压住那些不齿的声音，后来干脆不忍了，仰着头一声一声地喘着。

“嗯…操…”

几个小时前还很正常的出租房，现在在交错的喘息与呻吟和肉体撞击声的烘托下，充斥着淫糜不堪的氛围。

丁霁刚刚已经射过一次了，现在后穴敏感的要命，更要命的是，他还被林无隅翻了个面。

…这人真的没看过片吗？

“靠…不…不行…太深…啊…”

林无隅没说话，按着他的腰窝，加快速度往更深处顶着。体液顺着丁霁的大腿根滴了下来，在床单上留下一片水渍。他趴在床上，胸前的两点被被子一角磨得又红又挺，让他忍不住又抖了一下。

丁霁叫得声音都染上了哭腔，生理泪水混着来不及吞下的口水一起流了下来。

是性，是爱，是欲望，是肉体的欢愉，是少年的青春。

林无隅在丁霁腰都软的挺不住时才射了出来，丁霁也差不多同时射了第二次，精液沾在了小腹上，与吻痕和汗液混在一起，看的林无隅恨不得再来一次。

不过还是算了，不然真的要把人操坏。

丁霁抱着枕头平复着呼吸，后穴甚至不能完全合上，让林无隅第一次体会到了当禽兽的感觉。

正胡思乱想着，丁霁突然一个翻身，钻进了林无隅怀里。

“不舒服吗？”他赶紧问道。

“…还行吧，挺…挺爽的…”丁霁小声回答，又把脸往他怀里拱了拱。

“那去洗澡？”

“等等，抱一会。”

原来事后的小乌鸡还有个撒娇期。林无隅忍不住笑了笑。

“好。”

过了一会，丁霁突然叫了他一声。

“无隅哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“林无隅。”

“我在。”

“我真的很喜欢你。”丁霁笑了笑，尾音有些软，“现在给你一个表白，不晚吧？”

林无隅微微低下头，亲了一下他头顶的发旋儿，又把人往自己怀里搂了搂。

“嗯，刚刚好。”


End file.
